Nightwatcher's Biggest Fan
by SLRisme
Summary: Being told too put the leather clothes away, Raphael thinks of his biggest fan, and realizes what he can do for that fan on this day. Turtle love, if you do not like it, do not read it.


888888

888888

Hello, it's me! I hope you're all having a wonderful day and having an amazing Easter!

Still sorry about the Naruto stories and what not, I just still wanted too do this though before anything else! Thanks again for the reviews and favorites, I really appreciate that!

This story came into mind after I saw a picture on Deviantart called 'Nightwatcher's Biggest Fan'; it was by an illustrator, how about user, called enolianslave 

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THAT PICTURE OR TMNT, SO PLEASE DO NOT GET ME IN ANYWAY…. In trouble…

Alright, let me start now and start!

888888

The road shinned by the Moonlight shinning upon it, the black motorcycle was glistening as well; the turtle with the orange mask brushed his fingers against it. It was amazing, and Raphael said he was probably going to beg Donnie to make rockets or something in it. Even with the features it held already was amazing, think about with rockets or something!

That was not the only thing amazing though, this whole night was perfectly wonderful.

It was three days later after their… 'Incident', in other words their first kiss, which they still have not told anyone, but it seemed as though Master Splinter was catching onto something. After the kiss, Raphael was proving too Michelangelo that he could be caring, romantic and passionate in ways that the younger turtle did not think he even knew. 

On this Friday night Raphael spent the day joking around, playing around, having serious talks and much more with Mikey. Even when Casey came over Raphael didn't go 'bang heads' with him, he did of course, beat Casey up and they both fought a bit, bringing Mikey into this. In fact, even the older turtle listened too the orange masked turtle talk about his wild stories and helped him paint a bit.

At this point, Raphael was in the sewers while his brother was at the surface; the younger male leaned up against the wall, a despondent look upon his features, sighing. Raphael had been down in the sewers for about ten minutes now, before he went back down he told his brother he had a surprise for him and would be back up shortly.

"Are you done yet; Raph? I'm tired of waiting!"

"Hold on just a bit longer!"

Sighing again, his legs were shaking as the ice blue eyes stared at the motorcycle, he was too excited too wait any longer; it was just killing him on the inside! "Hurry up! This is killin' me, and besides, you motorcycle seems too miss you!" Chuckling could be heard, the older male sighing afterwards as Mikey raised an 'eyebrow' as he heard a clicking sound.

As though metal and metal were clicking together.

After long, cruel and painful moments, the younger turtle heard someone coming up the stairs, watching a gloved hand grab onto the surface. He took a step back in shock, thinking it wasn't his brother as he pulled one of his nunchucks out, snarling a bit as he watched the leather covered figure come out.

"Chill Mikey, it's just me…"

"Oh… My… GAWD!"

The younger brother, sadly too say, squealed as he watched the figure take off his mask, showing a smirking Raphael in… In… His Nightwatcher's outfit! The younger male ran towards him, wrapping his arms around him. 

The smirk faded away into a confused look as the older male seemed rather flushed at the fact he was hugging him. Pulling away from his grip, the older male smirked down at him, something in his eyes saying 'I'm Not Going Too Tell Anyone You Squealed But I Will, In Fact, Make Fun Of You'.

"I didn't squeal, I just gave off a girly battle cry is all…"

"Sure Mikey, we'll go with that…"

"Why are you even wearing that? I thought you threw it away!"

Laughing softly, Raphael walked towards the motorcycle, leaning back against it, his cheeks still holding a slight blush too them. The younger turtle stood there in baggy blue jeans, Raphael's jeans, and a white button up T shirt that seemed it was made just for school, except it wasn't buttoned up. As the soft breeze blew against his body, making the shirt fly open and revile his chest, a playful smile was upon his face as his eyes held some kind of happiness that Raphael hasn't seen in years.

Blushing even more, he turned away, coughing into his dark green hand as his eyes lowered towards the motorcycle.

"I remember a few months ago when you found out that I was the Nightwatcher, and I also remember the ah so manly 'girly battle cry' you gave off afterwards seeing this. You kept telling me how much you loved the fact that I was Nightwatcher and how that I was one of the 'cool heroes'. So, sense Leo told me I should stop being Nightwatcher, I thought I would take my biggest fan on my last ride…"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Squealing and throwing his arms around him again, Raphael sighed softly, shaking his head as he pulled the younger male into his muscular arms finally. Saving the moment until his heel hit the motorcycle, remembering what he was planning on doing. 

Pulling away with a smirk, his leg swung over the motorcycle, pushing in the keys as the motor started going, Mikey holding back another squeal. Even if Raphael was now, in a certain way, his 'boyfriend', he still couldn't help but love the fact that he was one of the cool heroes. 

"Come on…" Lifting his hand out, Raphael waited as the other male put his hand into Raphael's own hand, being pulled towards the motorcycle. Michelangelo put one hand against the seat behind Raphael, until he felt the other male put his hand against his cheek, and pulled him into an unexpected kiss. 

Eyes wide, he was shocked at the fact Raphael did that, as his eyes quickly closed afterwards as he gave the kiss back, trying his best not too smile in the kiss, but failed miserably and happily. Pulling away, a grin was formed on the older male, finally letting Mikey on as the male sat comfortably behind him.

"Hey, you'll need this if you truly want too be my biggest fan…"

Raphael passed his helmet behind him, the eager hands grabbing onto it as Mikey was inspecting the whole thing, his fingers were tracking across the side of the helmet, as though it was his life savoir. Pulling the mask on after a few moments of messing with it, he wrapped his arms around the older male, the older male trying his best not too grin at this.

With the motorcycle roaring into the night air, Raphael did a wheelie, hearing his brother laugh about, then finally he left the shadow, going into the streets, looking for criminals to 'bang heads' with.

With his biggest fan behind him, this night was truly, indeed….

_**Amazing**_. 

The End

For Now

888888

Alright! So, if you want too, give me a review and tell me if you liked it or not!

If you didn't like it, tell me what too fix!

Have a wonderful day and I hope you have a truly amazing Easter!

888888


End file.
